Monster of the opera house
by Lady-of-Nolava
Summary: My own version of the phantom of the opera, narrated by him. based on the book and my own thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

1. Birth of a Monster Why was I born? When my mother looked at me as a baby, she showed fear and sorrow. I looked very terrible. I do not just look terrible. I seemed like quite the monster. My nose is not the same as others. The middle of my face is dented like a hole. That was my nose. And my eyes are small and yellow. My body, with a thin skin, looks like a skeleton But my heart was that of a normal child. At least, it is too early to be called a monster. I had no chance to kiss my mother. My mother disliked looking at me, even when I wear a mask attached to my face. My father also avoided looking at my face. Did I ever have a name? I could not remember. What I could remember was my mother pouring words of denunciation and my father beating me many times with a belt. I tried to escape from my house as soon as I was able to, using the things around me. I was born and bred in France, in a small town. If I escaped, there is a small possibility I could not, what should I do? I will hide while it is bright, when it is night, I will start walking. If I do that, no one will see me. In the darkness, I will often sing songs alone. Unlike my body, my voice was splendid and beautiful. My perfectly clear singing swings in the night air, resounding like the clanging of a bell. People who hear my song will dismiss it as the sound of the wind. "That lovely voice, where can I hear it from?" "Is it not quite like the voice of an angel?" I shouted, facing towards the darkness. "Well, is that a splendid song or what!" "Come out! Show your form!" Show my form? This skeleton-like body? My mask is attached to my skull. No matter what, I will not come out of the darkness. When I get hungry, I search for food in the garbage bin. I remembered that there's money in people's pockets. One evening, I saw a tent shed in the distance. I saw many things in the shed, unusual things, like magic tricks equipment I saw, and money. Using the lamp, I see people happily moving to the tent. I, wearing a mask, got nearer to the tent. A man at the entrance shouted. "Enter! Come and see! A bearded woman! A three-eyed man! Many unusual things to be seen!" Is it true? "See it for yourself! A woman who has scales on her body! The fattest man in the world!" I lined up in the queue and bought a ticket. I rubbed my eyes in the mask. I could not believe my eyes. First, the bearded woman! Next, a man with a strange bruise. Then, the three-eyed man is visible. The fattest man in the world. The woman with scales on her body is also there. Everyone was changed terribly. Strange, terrible… So. Similar to me. I whispered to the fattest man in the world. "Uh, I would also like to live in this shed." The man answered suspiciously. "Here, there is not room for children. Return to your house, to your mother, sweetly." "I have no home. I do not remember my mother's face." I peeled off my mask. When the fat man looked my face, he nodded. "I understand. You may be here." The man brought me to the director. The director looked at my skeleton-like body and my face. "Think if you can function here. That is a good thought." The next evening, I entered the freak show shed. I became a freak show myself. "Ah, come and see! The scariest face in the world, born a skeleton!" That was me. At night, seeing my face, was very popular for the people. My yellow eyes shine in the darkness. I removed my mask. The people screamed in fear. They escaped from the tent. Although this happened, the next evening, many people bought tickets to come to see me. With my favour, the freak show tent was a craze.

From the first time since I was born, I was able to feel calm. In this shed, there were many people similar to me. Although I am living as a skeleton, there was no other more suitable place.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Learning magic The freak show shed is open just at night. In the day, I was among my other companions chatting or eating together. But, at those times, I did not remove my mask under any condition. "You, what is your name?" One day, the woman necromancer asked. "Whatever name that serves you." "Anyone can have a rough expectation. I shall apply my fortune-telling." The necromancer kindly decided to forecast such as me, and sat me down on the necromancy stand, and said, on the crystal ball: "I understand. Your name is Erik." It is a very good name. In any case, it is possible for me to have a good name. It means that my friends can have good names too. The necromancer taught me various things. I learned magic tricks that use coins and tramps. After a while, my magic tricks were better than the necromancer's Besides the necromancer, there was also an entertainer called the rubber man. His feet and bones can tie like string, because I can see that he has no bones. It was also possible to make the body small like lead by making the body go round and round. After that, being bound with a rope, it is possible for him to sneak away even when the key is being attached to a chain. I was also taught the method from the rubber man. Everyday was pleasant to me. In the day I was taught magic tricks. There were many things I would like to know. Rather than going to school, it is better to directly remember various things. At night, I appear on stage to scare the customers. I was accustomed to the work, so I get a very good feeling. I was simply lonely. I love the necromancer and the rubber man, but there is not even one person who loves me. When I become lonely, I escaped out of the tent and sing songs alone. Only songs can console me. One day, I decided to move to the other freak show shed. That one was larger, and I can receive more money. In the new shed, I was sold as "Erik the moving skeleton". Although my pay was higher than before, this shed was just as popular. I made a new friend who uses magic. I was taught magic where I turned off and remove objects in air. The fact that the secret door is made helped. Delilah was a sorcerer. Delilah wears a purple feathered hat, and on her knees was a big doll. One day, I was listening to Delilah. "How do you chat with the doll?" "Well, Eric, you inquire about no such thing! That is an important secret." However, I was not disgusted, and asking many times, finally was able to inquire about the secret. Delilah taught me the method of having my own voice audible even at a faraway place. It was very interesting. I was able to make my own voice echo from anywhere. As I saw the dog singing, the man suddenly cries… Unnoticed, I can use this magic better than Delilah's. Delilah, regretting telling me her secret, often told other people that she revealed her secret to me. "When you speak to Erik, he will steal your skills." Soon, everyone stopped talking to me. I was confused. Although I wanted to study various things, I was labeled as a thief… Then, I stole skills from everyone! I escaped that shed. Even if there was a lot of work. I changed freak show sheds one after another. Each time I saw a new skill, I imitated that, it is possible to try by myself. I stopped being "the skeleton that moves". I became the magic-using Erik. I can turn off and remove objects in the air. When a woman bound me with a voice like a donkey, I can untie the rope and escape… I learned to have self-confidence. My name gradually became famous, I was a big star in the freak show, my name was in a large font in the posters. People would come, however faraway they are from, to see me. My skills could always surprise everyone. One evening, a Persian came to my place.

"Your name has travelled to faraway Persia. The king would like to invite you to the palace. With Persia, it seems like a good dream.


	3. Chapter 3

3. At the Palace The Persian King was cruel to unconcerned people, but was very kind to me. Because I could use various magic. One day, I was called to the king. "You know a lot of magic. You have to make castles for the king." I heard the king wonder. "What kind of castle will you build?" "A magical castle. I will have a secret board, attached to a hidden door. Without anyone being aware, when they enter any room, there is a hidden space between rooms, where you can stand to come out. The king can inspect everyone." The king was happy, his eyes brightened, he promptly waved his hand to summon a good carpenter to prepare. Until the castle is built, because I do not know how many months I will need, it seems possible without luxury to do so. In order to surprise the king, I stealthily made the prison. I made a secret room just for the king. One evening, when passing by the secret board, I heard the king talking to someone. My ears are nearby. "Fellow, hollow out the yellow eyeball. If I do that, the secret of the magical castle will not be leaked." My heart simply froze. "Well, still worrying. Eric's head passes. Kill in one thought." The person answered. "It makes sort of sense." When I knew this, my tears spilled out. My chest also might split. Although I thought the king was my friend, the truth is, he thought me an enemy. Wobbling, I started walking, striking a Persian. "Hurry! You are accompanying me here! In order to be able to escape from the castle, I need your hand." The skill which the rubber man from the freak show shed taught me was useful. I became small like lead, becoming round, as the wooden cover is being attached even more. The Persian just placed me in the train going to Turkey. After this, the king heard from the Persian. "Where is Erik?" "Ah, I do not know." "If Erik is not found, I will hollow out your eyeballs." The Persian, while walking on the seashore, thought about what is best to do. When he does, he will say he found the victim inside an alligator, and hand back the corpse. The corpse's eyes had been picked out by birds. The body was also hurt, bones can be seen from here and there. Then, the Persian, dressing the corpse in Erik's corpse, showed the corpse to the king. "Erik's corpse was found." "Good. Now there is no need to worry about any leakage of my secret castle." However, I had lived. I was on the train to Turkey, sneaking away in a box, under the Turkish King's protection. The Turkish king had interest in my magic. I made the magical castle for the Turkish king. This castle has a prison attached which is more fearful that that of the Persian king. I also made robots. The shapes were those of the king, they even wore the king's clothes. Those robots can walk and talk. The people will easily fooled. They were convinced that the "kings" were actually robots, the genuine king was in bed sleeping. "How splendid that it is a robot!" The Turkish king, after admiring, whispered to me. "This robot is just a secret between you and me. It is good, Erik. Do not speak of this to anyone else." The Turkish king said about the Persian king. Then, the Turkish king, while close to me, will probably try to kill me. 


	4. Chapter 4

4. The Opera House is Built I had decided to escape. Already the king was disgusted, returning me to France to become a carpenter. From a change building magical castles, I decided to build normal houses. It came to the point, where I build a opera house in the middle of Paris town, rumoured by people. I was promptly inserted into my cronstruction. What kind of building will be good for an opera house? Firstly, it cannot be too big. You do not use splendid marble for it either. But, how to make it look good? The important part is the underground building. Under the opera house, there are five storeys. I use a lawn and a horse shed. 14 boiling rooms for heating. Many waiting rooms for singers and dancers. As for the musical instruments warehouse, there are hundreds or more. The last underground five storeys were the lake. When making the waterfall on stage, water is pumped from this lake. One, when working in the underground first floor, I encountered the Persian. I greeted politely. "Good afternoon. What errand did you come to Paris for?" "I came to search for you. I helped save your life, therefore I have responsibility for you. You are directly producing dangerous things. It is not possible not to be watched. I instantaneously became the wind. "Even I am watched? I am relieved. What will be done, it is not selfish?" The Persian stands and let me see his neck. I do not know my power. I will see you soon. I strove for work intently. The opera house is being completed, my secret work does not end easily. The opera house's underground was my kingdom. Everything was because of me. I made secret boards and hidden doors in large quantities. I set up passes between walls, mirrors of waiting rooms. Near the lake of the underground fifth floor, my house was made. With a black wall stretching around and a big bedroom. There is also a splendid organ. In addition, there is also a kitchen and bedroom. In order to hid the room, the rock wall is reflected upon outside. This is similar to me. To become aware to everyone, cause I wore a mask. If the Turkish and Persian Kings see this, they will certainly be envious and fearful, and want me to also make them this room. For that room, like the forest, it is not visible for a glance. In the woods, there is one tree standing, only an iron tree. With favour of the mirrors around, it looks like a forest. When the lamp is attached, in the room, it changes to a forest of death. Under the floor, barrels of ammunition are stored. Once, the ammunition flies out from the opera house. I was there, but I was not scared. Actually, when using ammunition, whether the occurring kind or not, I do not understand… 


	5. Chapter 5

5. The Phantom Who Likes Opera I am happy just to be in the underground of the opera house. Making a small kingdom in the darkness, I feel like a king. Often, I sat in front of the organ for weeks, composing songs. Here and there, it touched up the underground. I also made new secret passages, passing through mirrors. However, I gradually became strange in the darkness. I stopped wanting to seem like a normal person. One day, appearing in town, I bought a nice mask and a mantle which opera house singers wear. Returning to my room, I promptly tried to wear them, but it is not quite myself. If so, it is impossible to scare others. With this appearance, I went to buy a ticket to watch an opera. It was splendid. The beautiful music washed my suffering and sorrow and let them flow away. Then, with that said, I reached the point where I go out to watch opera every night. When I walk along the backstage, turn in the corridors, I gradually said, "This is not human life." "Certainly, there is a phantom." "So, it is the monster of the opera house!" The rumours spread widely. The ballet girls, looking at my form, became frightened and ran away. It reached the point when only my shadow is reflected on the wall, men and women will scream. I became happy. This is how I became the monster of the opera house. The director of the opera house started fearing my things. That man was a merchant without an eye! I bought a red blood-like ink, and wrote a letter. To: director I am the phantom who likes music. I am hidden in the opera house. Because of this phantom, please open the fifth box seat (the special theater seat). From: Phantom of the opera house The director looks afraid. I wrote a letter once more with the red ink. I decided to put money on top of it. The directors looked better. Inserting the money into an envelope, they put it on the fifth box seat. I became happy. On top, without buying a ticket, I can look at all singers of reputation in Paris on stage. The first star was called, it was the singer Carlotta. Carlotta was convinced that she is number one, but I did not think so. When I heard that high voice, my ears feel painful. If I was Carlotta's teacher, with just a little practice, I can make her voice much better. 


	6. Chapter 6

6. Becoming an Angel Usually, I go out to watch opera every night. One little part had a girl, Christine, present. That voice was exceedingly sorrowful. But there is character. If only she was attached to a good teacher, her voice will instantaneously be much better. From that day onwards, I did not forget about the girl Christine. Then, hiding in the wall of the waiting room, I waited for Christine to return. When Christine returned to the waiting room, I used the skill which makes my voice echo from far away that Delilah from the freak show shed can taught me, and started singing. "Well, what a beautiful voice! Where are you singing from?" "Your immediate side." I spoke as kindly as possible. "Your voice is very beautiful. But you sing extremely sadly, don't you think? What sad memory is there?" Christine nodded. "Mama died when I was six years old. Papa plays violin, and teaches me songs. Papa and I wandered here and there from town to town. That time, people inquired about our singing in Paris. When in Paris, Papa was sick and died." When she said that, Christine started crying. "In case of a musical guide, an angel descends instead? Papa said, when he dies, an angel will be sent to my place. He remembered his promise!" Christine wiped her tears. "Well, are you the angel of music?" I reflected upon thought. And, my heart had decided. "So. I am that angel." Christine's voice said delightfully. "Oh, angel. Please teach me how to sing." Us too started practicing. Every night, I hid behind the wall, waiting for Christine to be back from the stage. And I played the violin, Christine sings. Christine reached the point where she poured all her heart into a song. With favour of this practice, Christine can sing much better than Carlotta. "Until it reaches the point where you can sing well, it is better to hide this fact." That time, Christine wondered, asking. "Why?" "You should startle the Parisians. We continued every happy day. Christine lied to seem bad at singing. Three months passed like a dream. One night, when the stage is over, Christine dashed into the waiting room. Why are circumstances always different? Her eyes shined. "Raoul had come! He came to hear my song!" I felt resentment. "Who? Who is Raoul?" "He is my childhood friend. But he is now a nice youth. He had become very handsome." Christine is besotted with that nice youth! That time, taking her hand, the two of them went somewhere I did not know. I could not make my mouth effective. "Angel, what will you do?" I could not answer her. The next evening, I spoke from behind the wall. "It is I, the angel of music." "Well, angel, how did you do last night? I was very worried. When you returned, I am very happy." "What kind of people do you like? Can you be with me? When I return to heaven, it is not possible to come back here again." "You're not returning again? No. Please be at my side." "So, if that is what you wish, you cannot love another person. You can only think of me, you must think of me." For a while, Christine did not say anything at all, but finally opened her mouth, and said this. "Raoul is like my older brother. He is not my sweetheart. Christine is important to me. My chest sang highly in joy. In this way, practice continued until now. Christine can probably stand on stage in a leading part eventually.

My preparation advanced steadily.


	7. Chapter 7

7. The red-inked letter That day, the former director of the opera house resigned, and it was decided that a new director will come. We will hold a grand welcome party. It seems that the leading part of this party goes to Carlotta. Everyone who is important in Paris will come to the party. After much thoughts, I wrote a letter with red ink. To: Carlotta Tonight, you will not stand on stage. You will say you are sick and cannot come out. You will not go out of the opera house. If you do not do what I say, an outrageous thing will happen! From: Phantom of Opera House The day passes, it was finally time for the curtain of the stage to rise. Carlotta did not appear for a long time. The stage supervisor was yelling. "Christine is here for the change. Arrange quickly." Christine, taught by me, sang with a beautiful voice like an angel's. The people who heard her felt their heart stirring, and clapped their hands while shouting towards the stage. "Splendid!" "Splendid, Christine!" Christine became the new star of the opera house. The curtain falls. I dashed into Christine's waiting room. Eventually, Christine appeared, but there is someone chasing her behind. It was Raoul. Raoul was trying to grasp Christine's hand. When he does, Christine said in a sad voice. "Please, go away." Raoul still stood there. I listened to Christine. "Don't you know I love another man?" Christine said while she cried. "I only love the angel of music." Is it true? I did not believe this easily. From that evening onwards, everything stopped going well. Carlotta, jealous of the success that Christine had on stage, reaches the point where she harasses Christine. Furthermore, the two new directors did not believe that the phantom of the opera house can appear, and money was impossible from them. The directors also sat down in my seat, the fifth box seat. If so, it is impossible for me to say nothing. I wrote a letter with red ink. To: New Directors 1. Return the fifth box seat to me at once. 2. You also forgot my payment! Insert them into an envelope, leave it on the fifth box seat. 3. Carlotta will become sick tonight. Understand? Let Christine sing. If you break your word, the opera house will be cursed! From: Phantom of Opera House I had already written a red-inked letter. To: Carlotta You will cause a terrible wind. If you appear on stage tonight, you will regret it for a lifetime! It is more frightening than death! From: Phantom of Opera House If this threat is ineffective, I have other preparations in addition to this. This monster can use various magic. That evening, wearing an opera mantle, I hid behind the stage. After verifying that nobody is around, I used the ladder, making it rise to the ceiling, and there, did a little work on it. When that is completed, I went to the fifth box seat. However, the seat had been filled. The new directors were sitting there. When I hid behind the stage, I can see Carlotta's form. The arrangements on stage is done. Everyone did not heed my word. See! Finally the monster of the opera house can show his powers that nobody knew! 


	8. Chapter 8

8. Carried-off Christine The curtain rose. When Christine had finished singing her little part, it is the appearance of Carlotta's leading part. A big round of applause welled up from the seat, and Carlotta started singing eventually. "Oh, it is probably a strange thing… It seemed quite like a spell… Croak!" Carlotta flustered, held her throat. The audience made noises. Carlotta had made a sound like a cow. Carlotta tried to sing again. "It is probably a strange… Croak! My heart… Croak, croak." Passing by the secret board, when nearing the fifth box seat, whispered to the directors who are sitting there. "The sounds that Carlotta made will make the chandelier on the ceiling drop!" "Who is it speaking now?" The surprised directors turned and looked around. And they looked at the ceiling timidly. When they do that, the big chandelier directly above started shaking. Gradually it became faster. The other customers became aware that the chandelier is shaking. While they are screaming, the chandelier fell on the fleeing audience. BANG! The lights went out. Moans of the hurt and screams of the puzzled escapees swirled in the darkness. Under the chandelier were the dead people. "Wa ha ha ha. This is a little present from the phantom of the opera house." I shouted, my voice rising on stage. Christine had fainted and collapsed onto the stage floor. I held her quietly and passed to the secret board, carrying Christine out. When I got the white horse out of the horse shed on the underground first floor, I placed Christine on it, getting off at the underground fifth floor. Lowering Christine from the horse near the lake in the underground fifth floor, I placed her in the boat. Christine finally woke up on a chair in my room. "Who? Who are you?" Christine's voice trembled in fear. "Don't be afraid. It is very safe here." Hearing my voice, Christine shouted. "That voice is yours, angel. But why is the angel of music human? Don't you think I was deceived!" When Christine began to move back and forth, I started crying. "So, I was no angel, I am anything. I knelt at Christine's feet. "Permit me." "Return me to the original place." I held down my sad feeling. "Fine. I will teach you the way back. But, I want to hear you sing before that." I sang a sweet and gentle song. Unnoticed, Christine had fallen asleep, and I carried her to the guest bed, and decorated all around it with flowers. The following morning, I woke up before Christine, and after putting a memo saying "sorry, I'm going for a little shopping", I went out. I returned, holding many splendid presents. Hats, scarves, gloves… But, Christine had hit and floor and woke up. "Remove your mask, show me your face! If you had not done anything bad, there is nothing to hide." "It is better you do not see me. Ah, take your meal." I spoke as quietly as possible, and left Christine alone, and came out of the room. When the door tried to open, Christine closed the door roughly. After a while, Christine came out of the room, and bent down towards the table. It seems that her stomach is hungry. Then, I spoke kindly. "I love you, Christine. I just want you to be at my side for two or three days. If you agree, you can speak to the mask. Certainly, it reaches the point where we can understand each other's heart. After that, it is possible to go out of here. Simply, I just want my love to come occasionally." I reached out my hand to Christine. "Will you want me to show you my house?" When I touched her hand, Christine screamed loudly and fled away. "Ah, your hand…" I moaned unintentionally. "It is like a corpse's, is it painful?" For a while, I had forgotten about me being a "moving corpse" and "a living skeleton". Those made me decide to pay attention in order to never touch her hands again. I lent my own room to Christine. The casket with its cover removed is put in the bedroom. "This, is my bed." Christine averted her eyes quickly. A beautiful organ is placed in the nook of the room. Christine picked up a musical score on the organ. "You compose opera?" "Well, I compose everything. I started this many years before. During that time, I did not eat, taking many weeks to finish this." "Can I listen to this?" "Perhaps you may like this. This is a sad tune. It is a tune of sad love. Perhaps it means to torment me when your heart is kind." I sat down before the organ and started playing the tune which I composed. Christine and I sang together. The song passed halfway. Christine held out her hand suddenly. And peeled off my mask.

Christine's loud screams echoed all around the room.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Masquerade I understand my anger and sorrow. It is a pity she looked look at my skeleton-like face. There is a dark black dent around my eyes. There is an ugly hole in place of my nose. My mouth… "So, would you like to see my face? Then, you see carefully. Am I a fine man? How!" I grasped Christine's hands and placed her fingernail on my face. "I think this face is another mask! If so, peel it off and let me see!" "Stop, stop it!" "Because I love you, I do not want you to see this living skeleton. If you looked at my face again, you will want to get out of here." I pushed Christine into the guest room and absorbed myself in continuing my composition. The only thing left to me is music. Not caring about whether Christine is living or not, I continued to play the organ. After a while, Christine came out of the room. "Erik, how is letting people see you a good thing? After hearing your tune, I understood you suffering. God has given you a talent for music, don't you think so? After all, you are the angel of music." I could not believe my own ears. After looking at my face, how can Christine say such a thing with a quiet voice? I kissed Christine's dress. The person who looked at my face, yet does not scream or run away. Such a thing is unprecedented since I was born. Christine picked up my mask and threw it into the fireplace to burn. Christine and me are together. Furthermore, I am fine with my face bared. Ah, my chest plays happily. We are confined underground. Like normal sweethearts, we rode in carriages, went for walks… We also had encountered Raoul. Raoul yelled loudly for Christine. But Christine acted like she did not hear him. That time, Christine took a key for a door but I was unaware. "What is there on the other side of that door? It is always closed." "Under any condition, you cannot open that door." "Why?" "On the other side of the door lies a fearsome torture chamber. It is for the purpose of people who disturb me. There are conversations more pleasant than such things. Like, singing songs together." My beautiful angelic voice echoed all around. However, it is not audible to anyone. This is the deep, deep bottom. Once, when going to the underground first floor, I encountered the Persian. "Christine the singer's whereabouts are unknown. Is she not around your heart?" I nodded. "Now, come to my place." "What is it? Return me directly!" "There is no reason to shut you inside. The girl is desired by me." The Persian did not try to believe me a little. "It is true. The girl loves me. It is possible to show you the proof." "What wind is that!" "There is a masquerade at the opera house tomorrow evening. The two of us intend to go. You can see us. Christine is always together with me. She will not escape." The Persian nodded his understanding. The following day, Christine wore a black hood, mantle, and mask. Now, probably no one can tell who she is. I decided to wear a mantle and the best mask in the world. At our meeting place, the Persian was already there, and he saw Christine freely walking back to me. Christine had spoken with a man wearing a white mantle. That is probably Raoul. When the masquerade is over, Christine entered into her own waiting room. The door was left open and the Persian entered. Hiding behind the wall, I started singing a song. "Our arrangement ends, Erik. I will return." When Christine begged and said this, the man in the white mantle ran into the waiting room. That man in the white mantle was Raoul after all. "Christine!" Raoul shouted. But he was too late. I had taken Christine. I had my splendid music talent, but my body and heart are taken. "Now, I will go." Christine called to me from behind the wall. And I passed through to secret mirror into my place. Raoul, who was left behind, looked surprised on how Christine had disappeared completely. Actually, she is on a date with the phantom. That handsome young man is probably thinking about that right now. 


	10. Chapter 10

10. Christine's Intention My heart was full of feeling love for Christine. Christine also loves me. It is not necessary to doubt even a little. Two weeks had passed since Christine had came to my underground home. Gradually, she say she would like to return to her original house. I placed on gold ring on Christine's finger. "You do not remove this ring under any condition. If you lose it, something bad will happen. Do you understand?" While coming out of the underground into the waiting room, Christine trembled a little. "Erik, I will certainly return to your place. Believe me." I was delighted. "There were times when you would like to go. It is about Raoul. That man loves you. But he will go to the North Pole the next month." Christine nodded. "Eh, I knew." "You can find Raoul in Paris until next month. You can only be by his side in that time. After that, you will simply return to my side." Christine's pupils shone. "Eh, I will certainly return." That evening, Christine stood on stage. She sang a splendid song. To the extent that everyone who came to the opera house fell in love with Christine. I became a little worried, and passed through the secret board and got near to Raoul's seat. And I begged with a small voice. "You are aware of Christine's ring? That girl is mine." Raoul looked around in wonder and turned. "Who is talking to me?" I disappeared while laughing. Christine kept her promise. She did not meet Raoul excessively and went to my place many times. We often sang the opera I composed together. Even when she came out of the underground, she did not go far. Christine's heart was completely mine. One evening, Christine picked up the musical score that I wrote, and after looking at it, asked. "How is your tune advancing?" "It is already a little completed." I continued humming my tune for her to hear. "After you return." So it is good, but I was not accustomed to working like this. Christine's words floated in my heart temporarily. I decided to keep enquiring after Christine. Christine had whispered to Raoul outside the waiting room. "I would like to speak to you. Come to the roof." The roof? What did they talk about? Raoul walked behind Christine. They passed throw the narrow corridor, climbed a ladder, and crossed a bridge attached to the ceiling. I walked immediately behind the two of them, but they were not aware at all. Finally when they arrived at the roof, the two of them bowed at the waist. Erik is devoted to composing, it is safe here." Safe? What is it? Together with me is not safe? Christine faced Raoul. "Please. Help me escape." "It will be my delight, Christine. Is the North Pole good enough? We will escape together." Raoul grasped Christine's hand. "But, how about Erik? I do not wish to go to Erik's place where you are not always there." Christine sighed and shook her head. "If you would not like to go, don't go. Erik is a pitiful angel living in darkness. That man's music does not seem to be the way for me. So, the above reasons, tell me to continue to deceive that man and go. So, I fear that man!" "Good, we will escape together. And we will get married. Tonight, I wear come and receive you." "Not tonight. For Erik, I will just once more sing songs with him. Let's make it tomorrow." Ah, what do I say! Although I love you and believed you! I could not hold down my sorrow and started crying. "Isn't that Erik's voice?" Raoul shouted. "So, that is Erik. Although I thought he was at the organ!" Christine stood up, and taking Raoul's hand, fled away. Halfway, Christine dropped my ring.

Although she said that much, she dropped my ring. Now I see. I do not know what to think.


	11. Chapter 11

11. Forced Intrigue My tears overflowed, kept on soaking my cheeks. Bitter tears. Christine did not love me. No, it was more than that. She pitied and feared me! I sat down on the opera, forgetting me, writing the opera I gave her. After that, I made sleeping pills and went to the ceiling of the stage. There, the lighting technicians worked. I stealthily put sleeping pills into those people's tea. Next, I smeared oil on the path leading to my house. So, it becomes slippery. If anyone passes here, they will step on a hidden door, and will fall into the torture chamber. That evening, many people visited the opera house, and it was full house. The lights dimmed and the curtain rises. Christine's face was blue as she stood on stage. She sang in a trembling voice. Suddenly, Raoul stood up from the audience seats. Christine directed her eyes to Raoul. Instantaneously, her voice came from her heart, and her voice returned to her usual angelic sounding voice. Christine will only lower her voice for Raoul. I climbed to where the lamp is installed on stage. The lighting technician had fallen asleep completely as the sleeping pills just now are effective. I turned off all the lamps. The opera house is wrapped in pitch-black darkness. When the lamp is on, everyone became agitated. Christine had disappeared from the stage! Everyone was flustered, they checked the place where Christine had stood, the floor and the curtain's shadows. "Christine, Christine!" However much they shouted, there was no reply. Because Christine is with me. I was aware that Christine had tried to escape. So, I made Christine take the sleeping pill. Christine finally woke up in my room. "Everything is your doing. Would you like to hear the wedding march? Or make a funeral tune?" Christine made her eyes round. "What thing?" "I want a wife. I would like to take a walk together with you on Sunday. There are already many moles. Christine, marry me." Christine hit her face with both hands while moaning. "My mask is attached to my face. If I do that, I am not different from any other person. There are no times when you can see my face. Certainly, to make you happy. Let's sing songs together." Christine finally started crying. "There is not a time when you are unafraid of me. I look like an animal. I only love you. If you do that, I will be like a gentle sheep." Christine shook her head while shaking. "So, decide. Here are two boxes. One has a locust, the other, a scorpion. If you get married with me, I will push the scorpion. If so, we will be happy. But, if not, the locust is pushed. The locust will spring out. Then, kaboom! The whole opera house." "What?" "Under this floor, there is ammunition in boxes. Their extent is like war. Only if the locust was pushed would fire be ignited. You can decide by tomorrow night, 11 pm. If you did not marry me, you will die. And the people in the opera house together with you. This opera house will become a graveyard." After binding Christine, I went out of the room. I want to be alone. Ah, my chest might split. If Christine gets married with me, everything will go well. We will certainly be happy. She will immediately decide to forget Raoul! When I returned home, Christine spoke kindly to me. "Undo my rope? My hands are painful." "Alright. I do not intent to think about you being in pain." When the rope is undone, Christine said. "I would like to hear your tune." I began to play the organ. My heart was instantly pulled deeply into the world of music. Suddenly, Christine held out her hand, and took the key on the organ. She was about to open the door of the torture chamber. I hurriedly chased after her and took back my key. "Just what is your intention?" "Just acting a little playfully." Christine said, laughing, but I was not deceived. My ears could hear sounds coming from the torture room. "What is that?" "I can't hear anything." "It seemed like a person's voice." "Voices? There is only us here." Christine acted strangely. Her body is also trembling. She is lying about something!

"I understood. Somehow, it seems that the torture chamber has 'customers'. You want to meet them?"


	12. Chapter 12

12. The Secret of the Torture Chamber I pushed the lamp switch of the torture chamber. And the hidden window which was attached to the wall was open. "Seeing it, Christine?" "There is no one." Christine is still trying to lie to me. But, Raoul is inside, waiting for Christine's help. "No one is here." "Eh, you can just see the forest. There is something which is not human." "So, so. There is just a mirror in the middle of the torture room? In any case, it is boring. I also would like to get married!" Christine's eyes are nailed to the hidden window. The forest on the other side of the window had became bright, seemingly burning. "Please extinguish the fire!" "Why? No one is there?" Christine started trembling. "I can use various magic. Forget the human in that torture room!" "The walls of the room become hot! Please, extinguish the fire! The wall is burning!" "So. If there is a person inside, it is possible for him to be burnt." Christine fainted, collapsing. "Erik, Erik!" Who is calling for me from the torture room? It was Raoul, from the hidden window. The Persian is also with him. "Please, give us water!" "Fine. The water will be yours." Laughing, I pushed a button on the wall. Sounds of rain resounded in the torture chamber. Raoul and the Persian twisted their body to the sound. The two of them poked their tongues out to catch the water. "Ah ha ha." What water, there is not even one drop. As for them fellows, in order for the place to burn, the hot wall had to be licked. It is suffering, but it is good. The two of them shouts painfully, waking up Christine. "Erik, I understood. I will marry you." Christine pushed the box containing the scorpion. From its foot, the sound of water spilling originated. "What is that?" "Water from the lake is flowing into here. The ammunition under the floor can be used to stop this. The opera house is also safe." Water started overflowing in the torture room. Raoul and the Persian swam for a while, turning, but the water kept on increasing. Finally, water overflow until near the ceiling, and it was impossible to breath for the two of them. "Help the two of them. Please, this is a request from your wife!" I looked at Christine's eyes. Blue-coloured, gentle pupils. Christine looked at me too. "I will marry you, Erik. But, you must help those two!" Christine had not been lying. This time, it is possible to believe her. I had decided in my heart. "I understand. This is what my wife ask of me. I will help those two." 


	13. Chapter 13

13. Good bye, Christine I pushed the button once more, stopping the water in the torture room, and dragged Raoul and the Persian out. And I laid those two on the floor, making them spit out the water which they have swallowed. I decided to just return the Persian by calling a carriage. As for Raoul, I am still undecided what I should do, in any case, I had decided to shut him in prison. Christine, according to her promise, waited for me. I put a gold ring on her finger and kissed her on the forehead. And then, on the lips. For me, that was the first kiss since I was born. I am happy. My tears surged out. When Christine looked at me, she was really surprised. "Erik, are you thinking about something harsh?" For Christine, the stain in her heart goes deep. The former me was always full of hatred. To the extent that I will wipe the opera house broken. That had now changed to feelings of asking for happiness with Christine. Christine also did not try to run away to escape from me. Certainly, she tried to love me. But is Christine happy? I finally decided in my heart "This ring is your gift. Give it to Raoul. I will celebrate your marriage." Christine was surprised. "What?" "Your feelings droop, thinking of Raoul. I finally understood how strong real love is. You want to be happy with Raoul." Christine grasped my hands. Tears ran down her cheeks. I pulled Raoul out of prison. Raoul held Christine. The two of them kissed for a long time. It was harsh for me to look at the two of them. "Christine, I would like your promise." "I will hear any requests from Erik." "When I die, I want you to come to my side. I will certainly be in touch with you. I want to be buried with this ring on my finger." "Bury?" "Yes. I would like to bury my life in the underground of this opera house. Therefore, when that time comes, you will certainly come?" Christine nodded her head quietly. And she pulled me and kissed me kindly on the forehead. Christine and Raoul went into the bright and wide world. It seems the two of them lived in the town in the northern countries where they had lived as children. My number one wish was to create music for as long as I live. People die, but music does not die. Those remain forever in people's hearts… But, I could not make music. Because I could not obtain true love. I have decided to remain in this opera house until my last day. Here, it is possible to hear splendid music.

_The End_


End file.
